


Saving the Day

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's not a superhero but he can still save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Day

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words weekend challenge - prompt : I only have eyes for you

It's late - or rather early - when Caitlin finally leaves Star Labs and she's so tired that she can hardly put one foot in front of the other. She does manage to make it to her car, grabs her phone from her bag before she drives away to tap out a text message. 

"Sorry for standing you up... just leaving now. See you tomorrow? C x"

She doesn't wait for a response, isn't expecting one because any right thinking person would be tucked up in bed by now, not waiting by their phone for a message from an unreliable date. Caitlin shakes her head in disgust as she drives - she loves the work they do, knows its value but occasionally she finds herself hankering for a normal life. 

There's no traffic at this time of the night so she gets home quickly, finds the elevator waiting for her, a lucky break that makes her smile. She trudges along the hall to her apartment, lets herself in and that's when she stops in her tracks, jaw falling open in surprise. 

The lights are turned down low, much of the illumination in the room provided by the line of tea light candles along the mantelpiece and coffee table. Soft music plays on the stereo, oldies from the fifties drifting through the air. And in the middle of the living room stands Joe, jacket and tie long gone, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a smile on his face as he looks at her. 

Caitlin looks around her, covers her mouth with her hands. "I can't believe you're still here," she says quietly and Joe shrugs as he approaches her, takes her purse from her shoulder and helps her with her coat. 

"I sacked out on your couch for a little while," he says, hanging up her coat. Standing behind her, he rubs her shoulders gently, making a little tsking sound at the knots he finds there. "Didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't." Caitlin let her head fall forwards, giving him better access to her neck. She smiles to herself when he takes advantage, leans forward and presses a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder. It makes her shiver and when he does it again she can feel a smile on his lips. "This is the best surprise."

"Oh, it gets better." Joe sounds supremely pleased with himself and she turns in his arms, tilts her head in question. "There's food from your favourite Thai place in the kitchen, waiting to be heated... bottle of red open to breathe on the table..." He brushes a kiss over her lips. "Me to dance to your every whim..."

Caitlin grins, winding her arms around his neck. "How about just to dance with me?" she asks and his smile widens as his hands settle on her hips, one sliding around and lower. 

He doesn't answer in words, not exactly. He just moves with her to the music, singing softly in her ear as they sway. Resting her head on his shoulder, Caitlin smiles and lets herself relax, thinking that for such a horrible day, it's not ending so badly. 


End file.
